robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
There Is No Escape
WeirdBoredom began to crawl through my brain as I sat at my desk, one hand placed on the keyboard, another one the mouse next to me. Like I always do when I'm bored, I log onto Roblox and start browsing the front page for something to do. As my eyes scanned over the Popular page, I saw a game that was just below Meep City, so it must of been popular. That game was very peculiar as it had no active players playing and no rating. The name of this game... Ther3 Is N0 Esc4pe. This made me smile as I thought that this was one of those spooky games made by some wannabe Satanist or myth therefore I clicked. I pressed play. I sealed my fate. Everything was pitch black. The skybox, the sky, the walls. Everything. I thought there were no active players...but there were six. All were full white on the left of their avatar, and black on the right, except for one. That one was full red. The red one was circled by the rest, and they seemed to await my arrival. I walked forward and stopped in front of their "leader". "What's your story?" I asked. My question was completely disregarded. "Why did you join, Alfie?" They asked. My name was in my username, but it still unsettled me to call me by my name. "It's on the front page," I replied. "Well, Ther3 is n0 escape," the leader replied. Immediately, the people surrounding him began to chant 'There is no escape'. This was too unsettling, I scrolled over to the 'X' button and clicked it. Nothing. Another few attempts to close the window did nothing, so I clicked my windows key. Nothing either. Now I started to panic. Slight static began to appear in parts of the screen of my desktop and white noise emitted from my speakers, I was now scared. Slamming on the power button did nothing so I moved to the plug. With a yank, I pulled it out to see a few sparks appear on its end. The screen was still on! At this point, I was eyeing up the screwdriver on my desk, I was ready to break the screen. That was when I realized...the battery! Flipping my laptop, I grabbed the screwdriver and undone the screws at the bottom before flicking it open and taking the battery out. The screen cut to static but it got louder, and louder, and louder. Now it was screaming at me, I could not take it. Taking my screwdriver, I plunged it into the screen and out of the other end of the laptop. Poof. Every light in my house went out. My laptop emitted a sizzling sound before it clicked on to reveal red text. 'There is no escape'. Pain lanced through my neck as I felt something sharp penetrate it. I woke up in a very dark room. Every wall was painted black, along with the flooring and ceiling. A little bit in front of me were six people. Wearing strange black and white masks, hoodies, and jeans. One in front was wearing completely red clothing. That was where I realized I was. That was when I realized what was going to happen. That was when I realized what moments I will have to relive for the rest of my life. There Was No Escape. There Is No Escape. ]